1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device including an illuminated sign movably mounted on a frame so as to move in a vertical direction and including a base having running gear removably attached thereto, in order that the display device may be either portable or permanently attached at a given location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the advertising industry the use of display devices in the form of signs is of course extremely well known. The particular configuration or construction of the sign utilized in any given advertising application depends upon such things as types of business, goods or services being advertised, locations at which the sign or display device is to be located and the particular segment of the public to which the advertisement is directed. Because of the many diverse ways in which display devices of this type can be used, mass production of a generally standard type sign, which is to be effective for various applications, has been relatively unknown in the advertising industry.
Large scale production of a substantially standard display device is of course highly desirable in that this type of production serves to lower the cost of production. Maintenance of a standard type sign would also be less expensive since repair or servicing of such a sign could be done on a replacement part type basis.
In addition to the high cost of producing essentially custom-made signs, the cost involved in installing these signs often times equal or exceeds the cost of building the sign. This is due to the fact that up to the present time no one single sign structure has had the versatility to satisfy a wide variety of advertising applicatons. Accordingly, a custom built sign had to be produced which adapted to a particular location or business to be advertised. Consequently those involved in installing prior art signs would often times be dealing with completely different structures with which they had no general knowledge or experience. Because of the above factors the time and expense involved in the installation of conventional signs is relatively great.
Because of these and other problems prevalent in the advertising and sign making industry, there has been a long felt need for a display device which is versatile enough to be adapted to a number of varied advertising situations while at the same time having a relatively simple, low cost construction capable of being easily maintained and transported to any given location.